Meeting Eyes
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: Sisters Bella and Rose move next door to best friends Emmett and Edward!Little do they know they are going to change everyones lives with tons of craziness, fights, parties, and most of all LOVE! All human and some ooc! WARNING Bad language! Em/R A/J E/B
1. Leave It To Bella

**This is my second Twilight fanfiction!!! =D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.... DAMN! **

* * *

**Meeting Eyes**

**Chapter one: Leave It To Bella**

We looked at each other and smiled,"Ready? One, two, three," we giggled.

We opened the door and rushed into our apartment. Rose and I looked around taking it all in. I still couldn't believe Laken and Trace did this for us. As our foster parents they purchased a condo for us to stay in. We were estastic when they told us.

*******Flashback*******

"_Bella, Rose! Please come down here please," Laken yelled. _

_We jumped off our beds and rushed to the kitchen where they were. _

"_Whats up," Rose asked. _

_Laken and Trace shared a smile before turning to us, "Well we have to talk… this is serious," Trace said turning serious. _

"_Whats going on," I asked concerned. _

_Rose and I sat on top of the counter, before sharing a glance we turned back to our foster parents. _

"_We have talked this over and," Laken started cutting lettuce and putting it in a bowl, "we are kicking you out of the house."_

_I gasped and clenched my chest. How could they! I am in my last year of college and of course I could have lived in a dorm but home is just too close and I decided to just drive back and forth, but I just cant afford to move out yet! I am paying off tuition and fees. And with all my studies I don't possibly have time to get a job and balance looking for a home or even gather money for a dorm! _

_I looked over at Rose and she was about to cry. She wasn't in college but she did just graduate Dartmouth University with flying colors. But she isn't having the best of luck finding a job or deciding on one. But it has only been four months. She has a part time job at a auto garage until she decides though, but still she wasn't in any position to leave as was I. _

_I felt tears sting my eyes and I took a deep breath. Until Laken and Trace stated laughing, Rose and I snapped our heads up and looked at them._

"_Because," Laken giggled in her sweet voice, "you my precious angels are moving into your very own condos!"_

_Rose squeeled and I couldn't move, A CONDO!!!_

_Finally I moved and I stared at Rose who was jumping up and down. _

_I felt a rush of adrenaline rush through me and I jumped off the counter to give them a huge bear hug, but gravity had other plans for me. When I jumped off I landed on my butt, I giggled and jumped up to hug Laken who was laughing at my antics. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_I looked over at Rose who was hugging our daddy, Trace, singing 'thank you, thank you' just like me. She caught my glance and smiled. _

"_SWITCH," we said laughing. _

_Rose and I switched parents and sang our thanks again._

_They laughed and we fulled apart and looked at each other, "HUG!" _

_We gave each other a hug jumping up and down, "Yay yay yay!" _

"_I take it you are happy about this," Laken giggled. _

"_Hell yeah," Rose laughed still jumping up and down. _

"_Bella?" _

_I looked at Trace and Laken and smiled hugely, "Defiantly!" _

_*****_End Flashback_******_

I looked around the apartment amazed, they fully furnished it completely for us and I couldn't be happier. We had the best foster parents in the whole world!

We were standing in the living room amazed. The beautiful hardwood floors shined and the tan walls looked great with the style of the room. Two large windows with brown blinds were to one side of the room. The furniture surrounded the stone fireplace and above that was the wide screen television. An antique rug layed in front of the fireplace with a beautiful wood coffee table with carvings engraved in it.

The tan plushlike couch sat on the otherside of the coffee table. It was huge and piled with autuom coloured pillows, with a white quilt hanging over the side.

On either side of the couch were matching end tables with the same lamps with the round shades casting a dim light in the room.

On the other sides of the coffee table were long red plush chairs with red pillows on them. The living room was complete with a stand beside the fireplace and a piece of art standing on the other side.

"Wow," I murmured.

Rose mocked my look with an open mouth and wide eyes.

We looked at each other and high-fived each other, and setting our purses on the stand.

We hooked arms, "well my dear sister shall we continue our voyage," Rose asked. I nodded and we skipped giddly to the luxurious kitchen.

Stopping dead in our tracks we made the same face as we did to the living room.

The floors were a beautiful white stone and the walls were the same as the living room with white paneling. On one wall there were two stone top large counters and in the middle was a black shining stove. Next to the counters was a tall fridge looking similar to the stove.

Above the counters were large wood cupboards with a microwave installed above the stove. On the other side of the wall were similar counters and cupboards with a large silver sink.

We high fived each other again and I ran to open the fridge.

"Its empty," I said disappointed.

"Bells don't be upset, they did all this for us we should at least go grocery shopping," Rose said setting her chin on my shoulder.

I sighed, "Your right," then I smiled, "Next room!"

We walked down the hall from the kitchen and opened the first door on the left to find an office room. I smiled thinking they did this for me so I can study in here and Rose can use the computer to look up parts for cars.

The floors were the same as the living room and the walls were orange with dark orange stripes. The rug was big and had circles all over it. Against one wall was a large blue couch that could fit six people. And beside it in one corner was a matching lounge chair. Across from that was a huge entertainment center with a 20 inch plasma television. On the shelves were books and car and fashion magazines.

Rose smiled as she looked through the magazines and I continued looking around on the other wall by the door was a computer desk with a large white flat screen monitor. Completed with a leather chair that sat in front of it.

I glanced at the sliding glass door on the other wall that led out to a patio!

"Rosey we have a patio," I giggled.

"What? No freckin way!"

We looked around more and we went to find our rooms. I laughed as I seen Laken had painted our names on our doors. We walked into the different rooms and I almost fainted. It was great! My fluffy carpet was white and I made a mental note not to eat or drink in here. The wall was purple with big black polka dots widely spaced around the room. Two large windows with heavy curtains, My bed was under one of the windows, it was queen sized!!! There was a purple lounge chair in one corner and a television on the opposite side of my bed hanging on the wall.

My closet was a walk in with shelves and shelves, awesome!

The other door lead into the bathroom with a huge marble bathtub in one corner and complete with shelves, counters and a toilet.

I heard Rose scream in excitement and I ran out of my room to see her and I ran into her in the hallway.

"Ouch Bella," Rose mumbled rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry," I giggled standing up.

"GIRLS," we heard Laken yell. We raced into the living room laughing when we reached Laken we jumped up and hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you," we sang.

She laughed, "No problem! Anything for you angels," she said hugging us.

We pulled back and started laughing when I saw Trace standing in the doorway carrying all of our luggage.

"Where do you want all of this," he asked in a strained voice.

"Anywhere," I giggled.

As soon as he rid of all our bags I jumped up and gave him a bear hug, "Thanks daddy, you rock," he laughed and hugged me back.

"Anytime Baby girl," he mumbled in my hair.

I pulled back and looked up at him, his black hair was ruffled and his green eyes were wide and it looked like he was about to cry.

Laken must have saw because she walked over and hugged him. I smiled as I watched them. They were such great people and they were perfect together.

I watched as he sobbed on her shoulder, and I was amazed because I never saw him cry before.

"Whats wrong," Rose asked concerned.

"My… baby… girls are leaving," he sobbed.

We rushed over and hugged them both, and we were all tangled in a group hug.

I love these people so much I don't know what I would do without them. When my biological mom and dad died in a crash when I was five I didn't know if I would survive. I was so attached to them and I went into a sort of depression. I still remembered when I met them, I was so determined not to like them.

*****Flashback*****

_I was sitting in the corner at the funeral reception. Red streaks were all over my face and my eyes had a rim of black around them because of the lack of sleep. _

_I was curled up in the chair with my arms wrapped around my legs, sobbing into my black dress. _

"_Isabella, honey, are you alright," the lady asked. _

_I sobbed harder and shook my head. She put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. _

"_Bella sweetie, I know you don't understand but I have some people who would like to meet you," she said in a sweet tone. _

_I ignored her and sobbed some more. I heard people shuffling around me. _

"_Isabella," a Lady's voice said calmly. _

_  
I looked up at her and her hair was short and brown layered and she has glowing blue eyes. I sniffled and she spoke in a light voice. _

"_My name is Laken Olmsted, but you can call me whatever you like." _

_I looked from her to the tall lady confused._

_The tall lady spoke up, "Isabella this is your new family."_

_My eyes grew and I was shaking slightly, "What? NO! My Mommy and Daddy are dead I have NO FAMILY! I wish I was dead too!"_

_I ran past them and into the bathroom and locked the door rocking back and forth on my feet nervously, crying louder. I looked at my reflection and grimaced. I wanted my mommy and daddy and I will never love anyone again!_

_There was a soft knock on the door, "Isabella, may I come in?"_

_It was a mans voice and I haven't heard it before, "Who you," I whimpered. _

"_My name is Trace."_

_I thought and wiped some of my tears, "Why should I let you in," I said stubbornly. _

"_Because I want to talk to you only if that is okay with you."_

"_Will you take me away?"_

_He almost whispered, "Of course not."_

_I slowly turned the knob and opened my door, "Yes?" _

_He walked in and sat on the floor and I shut the door and leaned against the door. _

_I looked at him and he smiled weakly, "You wanna talk?"_

_I folded my arms and scowled, "NO" _

_He looked down and I sniffed, he looked up and smiled, "you wanna tissue?" _

_He pulled out a tissue from his pocket and I nodded walking over and grabbing it from him, "Thank you." _

"_Anytime," he smiled. _

"_I don't know why you are trying to be so nice, I wont talk!"_

_He chuckled, "You are right now."_

_I stomped my foot, "Are not!" _

"_Are too"_

"_Are not"_

"_Are too"_

"_Are not"_

"_Are not"_

"_Are too… hey you tricked me!"_

_I tried not to smile but I couldn't help it and he started laughing. I bit my lip and giggled. _

"_There's that beautiful laugh," he smiled. _

_I bent down and hugged him, "Thank you," I smiled._

"_For what?"_

_I hugged him tighter, "Making me laugh."_

_He shrugged, "Anything for an angel." _

_****End Flashback****_

I smiled as I thought of the distant memory.

"Oh no," Rose gasped.

We pulled apart and looked at her, "What is it Rosey?"

"I left my cell phone in the car!"

I sighed and laughed, "I will get it for you."

She smiled and hugged me, "Thank you!"

I grabbed the keys from my purse and walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. I waited and entered the elevator pressing the button to the lobby.

I walked to the car and unlocked it. Bending over I reached for the phone that was in the cup holder.

"Nice ass!"

I quickly stood up, phone in hand, looking at the man who was grinning widely. Or should I say giant! He was huge! But I have to admit good looking.

"Excuse me," I said offended.

He leaned against my car, "Hey don't be mad, if I had a butt like that I wouldn't be ashamed to show it off either. Really please take it as a compliment," he smiled wider.

I scowled at him and I shut my door locking it. I started walking away but he walked beside me, "What's you name," he asked me.

"Whats your name," I backfired.

"Well beautiful my name is Travis. Now whats yours?"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, "Umm… please leave me alone."

I walked into the lobby and the elevator doors were closing, "Hold the door please," I yelled.

The doors almost closed but a hand reached out and stopped it. The doors opened and I stepped in, "Thank you," I said smiling up.

But then I shut down, He. Was. Gorgeous. And when I say gorgeous I mean god like beauty. He smiled bringing one side up.

"No problem."

The doors closed and he chuckled. I realized my mouth was still open and quickly shut it feeling a blush on my cheeks.

"What floor?"

"Ahh…" oh man I cant even think about it,"10"

He looked over my head at something and raised an eyebrow as if asking a question.

Then I heard that voice again, "10 too"

I groaned and turned to see Travis there. I turned my body forward side glancing at the god beside me. I saw the sides of his mouth twitch as he caught me. I felt myself blush again. Great.

I looked over to the buttons and only saw the number 10 highlighted. I couldn't help but feel excited as I thought the god beside me would be on the same floor as me. But felt disappointed as I thought the creep would too.

"So beautiful, you going to tell me your name?"

I looked over to see him leaning against the wall looking at me.

I glanced up to see what floor we were on and if we were close to getting off. Ugh. Third floor.

"Hey, why you ignoring me? I mean come on telling me your name wouldn't hurt."

I leaned my head on the wall wishing for this ride to end. Fourth floor.

Feeling eyes on me I looked towards Travis and he was glaring at me, "TELL ME YOUR NAME"

Flinching I was about to tell him when an angel like voice spoke, "Travis let it go," he spoke firmly. Fifth floor.

Glancing at him he looked agitated and Travis looked livid.

"Dude, she just keeps ignoring me! I mean come on," Travis said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe there is a reason she isnt talking to you," He reasoned calmly.

Looking up I saw we were on the fifth floor.

"I didn't do anything!"

Wait a minute. Fifth floor? The door wasn't opening and we aren't moving. Crap.

"Uh… guys?"

"Well if she doesn't want to talk to you then leave her be," the god said.

"Um… hello," I tried again.

"Don't tell me what to do man," Travis growled.

"Then don't tell her what to do," He snapped back.

Oh I have to admit that was a good come back!

"The elevators not moving," I said again hopefully getting their attention.

Their heads snapped towards me.

"WHAT," They both yelled.

They rushed over pressing buttons on the panel.

"It stopped," Travis freaked.

"Well DUH," I retorted.

Travis glared while I heard a snicker from the gorgeous man.

Roses phone rang and I opened it seeing it was… me?

"Hello?"

_Bella where are you? Roses voice echoed. _

"Well I think I am stuck in the elevator."

Silence

"Rose?"

Silence

"Hello?"

I will call you back

_BEEEEEEPPPPP_

I looked at the phone and sighed. Hopefully she would help. I Slid down and sat down.

"Is there an emergency button," I asked.

Travis snapped his head toward me, "Now you talk!"

I shrugged and he glared at me, "Hey! I told you to leave her alone! Now instead of being an ass why don't you see if there is an emergency button!"

I looked at him and smiled, he smirked back in response. Okay this is a bad situation. But I have to admit it is awesome to be stuck in here with a god! But then again there is _Travis. _

"Okay I found one, its red... and it says emergency- is this it," he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes," I answered annoyed.

"Hey don't be such a bitch about it," he snarled.

I scowled and closed my eyes leaning against the wall again. Hearing a thump I opened my eyes to see Travis pinned against the wall of the elevator.

"What did I tell you? Do you treat all women like this?"

I opened my eyes wide as the scene unfolded in front of me. Five minutes away from my family and this happens! Go figure!

**RPOV**

Leave it to Bella to get stuck in an elevator. I had to hang up before I laughed at her.

"Whats so funny," Laken asked me.

"Bells… stuck… in elevator," I giggled.

She gasped and Trace raced out of the door.

"Rose it isn't funny! Your sister is in a dilemma!"

I held a giggle, "But you have to admit, its kinda funny!"

The corners of her mouth twitched, "I am going to call the desk to get some help!"

She raced around the corner and I sighed smiling, "Oh Bells leave it to you."

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

I squealed, "ALICE!"

Racing to the door I embraced my sister in a hug and jumped up and down. Bella, Alice and I were all foster sisters all our parents dying on us but Alice lived in a dorm.

"I am so jealous of you and Bella right now," she said looking around the condo.

I nodded, "isn't it great!"

"I know I am jealous," I turned and let out another squeal.

"Jasper!"

He leaned against the door way and smiled, "Sorry we would have been here sooner but the elevator isn't working."

I started laughing and they looked at me weird.

"Whats funny," Alice asked looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Bella… stuck in elevator!"

This started another round of laughter, "Leave it to Bella," Jasper laughed.

Laken walked back into the room," The elevator is moving again!"

**EPOV**

After warning the bastard I let him go but he swung at me. Which was a bad thing. Because the lady stood up to stop us and when I dunked… lets just say bad move.

She fell backwards and landed on the floor. Travis started apologizing as I bent down to help her.

He hit her in the shoulder pushing her to the ground. Luckily I have been studying medicine to know what I was doing. But I didn't want to just pull down her shirt and say its okay I know what I am doing. I have a feeling that won't turn out that well.

"Um… I am a doctor in training- would you like for me to look at that for you?"

She looked up at me and I looked in her beautiful brown eyes. I could look at her forever and I don't know what came over me when is said, "My name is Edward."

What was I thinking.

"Bella," she answered.

I smirked thinking of how we just got into an argument. But I couldn't help as my smile grew larger as I looked at Travis who was livid!

The elevator started to move which jerked me to the ground- on top of the angel, Bella.

"Sorry," I murmured looking at her face to make sure she wasn't mad.

She stared at me as I did to her for awhile until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see the elevator doors opened and a man looking at us.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing!"

I quickly removed myself off of her and helped her up feeling embarrassed. And I can tell she was too by the blush that covered her cheeks, which was beautiful on her.

She walked out of the elevator and so did Travis stomping off down the hall.

"Bella are you okay," the man asked her.

"Yeah dad just… fell," she lied.

The man glared at me, great. Haven't even spoken to each other and already hated. Great.

"I can check that out for you, if you like, I live right down there. I can give you some ice or something," I offered.

"I think you did enough young man, "The man said.

"Dad! He didn't do anything,"she scolded him.

"Sure looks like he did, " he growled.

"DAD! Please he was just trying to help me. Go back to the condo please and if you don't mind looking at my shoulder, please," she asked shyly looking at me.

Her dad marched away and she whispered, "Sorry about my dad, he-"

I stopped her, "Its fine really. Umm… I live down here so…," I hinted.

She smiled, "After you."

I grinned and led the way towards my condo. I stopped when I saw my best friend, Emmett, sitting in the hallway in a lawn chair.

"What the hell man," I laughed, "What are you doing?"

Emmett smiled and jumped out of his chair, "Your not going to believe it! A frecking miracle happened! Some hot girls moved next door! They just keep pouring in! You should see the blonde! Damn!"

"That would be my sister," I heard Bella state amusingly.

"Oh… wait are you moving next door too," Emmett asked.

I looked at her and she nodded. I silently thanked god for this miracle of an angel moving in next to me!

"Hell YES," I heard Emmett shout as I led the way into my condo to the kitchen where I grabbed some ice for her.

But when Bella walked in I heard Emmett and I flinched at what he said.

"Nice Ass!"

* * *

**wow that took awhile to type! Thanx for reading!!! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me if you think i should continue or not! I would like to apologize about the long description of the condo lol sorry i tend to go into detail and i couldnt help it!! **

i!Push the pretty button!i


	2. Things move fast

Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is just a fill in chapter. Next chapter should start the story line. =D so yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the song Fake It

* * *

Meeting Eyes

Chapter Two: Things move fast

**EPOV**

Oh crap. What to do? What to do? Damn Emmett, did he have to say that! Shit!

I turned towards Bella to see if she was pissed and if she was about to walk out. But when I turned she had an amused look on her face.

Huh?

When Travis did this to her she freaked. But when Emmett did it she has a smirk on her face. What. The. Hell.

"Well thank you, back at you by the way," she teased.

Emmett looked excited, I had to hold back a laugh. He walked up to her and held out his hand, "thank you, sexy lady. My name is Emmett," he smiled.

She shook his hand, "Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella."

She pulled her hand back and looked towards me, "After you."

I smirked and led her towards the kitchen, "Uh you can have a seat at the island."

She smiled and hopped on one of the stools while I got the ice. Emmett sat on the one next to hers. The fool, I have to tell him I call dibs.

"You have a nice condo, I thought all the rooms were like everyone elses," she said looking around.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well they are, do you mean yours is different?"

She smiled towards me, "Yeah, it's a… bigger than this one."

Emmett gasped as I walked over with the ice pack, "Dude! You have the largest condo in this building! Are you rich? I heard that one is huge!"

Bella giggled and I had to smile. She was so cute, "Really? I didn't know. But I guess it sounds like my dad. Of course he would give us the largest one."

Emmett held up his hands, "What? Oh no way, your parents own this building! You, are Trace Oldsted's daughter! Remind me not to get on your bad side!"

Bella laughed and I took the chance to really look at her features, her heart shaped face, her flowing brown locks, and her mesmerising brown eyes.

She caught me staring and a faint blush spread across her face, "Erm… do you mind if I look at your shoulder?"

She nodded and lowered her shoulder strap so I can look. Her shoulder was bruised and it looked like it was swelling a little. How can this not hurt, why wasn't she complaining?

While I checked her shoulder out Emmett glanced over and saw the problem, "What happened," he boomed.

Bella just waved her hand like it was no big deal, "just a little mishap in the elevator."

Emmett snorted, "What did you fall into the buttons?"

She just shook her head letting another smile brake through, "No I just met someone new and he was kind of a dick."

Emmett stood amazed, "Who was it!"

My eyes were wide, why was he so defensive. Bella looked up shocked to see Emmett's features go from happy to pissed.

"Uh… its no big deal really. I guess I was being a bitch anyways so-"

I shook my head, "No he was in the wrong don't blame yourself."

Emmett looked at me, "Who was it? Why did he hurt her?"

I glared and basically spit his name,"Travis."

Emmett just nodded and sat back down, "I am going to have a talk with that man."

Bella flinched when I touched a part of her shoulder, "Sorry," I mumbled.

She just smiled it off. Wow she really likes to smile, and I am not complaining, its really beautiful.

Emmett glanced at the shoulder again, "Well, I hope you feel better tiger."

Bella laughed at the name and Emmett smiled, "I think it fits you."

"Does that mean I can make a name for you?"

Emmett's features lit up, "Of course tiger."

Bella and I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Hmmm..."

She put her finger under her chin thinking, and closed her eyes. Emmett and I exchanged glances and smiled, and then her eyes popped open, "EMMYBEAR!"

I bust out laughing and Emmetts eyes widened and mouth open. She smiled at him and I think he softened, "Fine. Only for you though."

"YAY," she yelled.

Emmett laughed and I let out a chuckle as I slid her sleeve back up. I put the ice pack on it and she flinched, "Sorry again," I mumbled.

She just smiled it off, "Don't worry, its fine." She held the pack to her shoulder and stepped off her stool.

"Well it was nice to meet you. I have to go back to my place and help unpack. Thanks again," she held out her hand to us.

Emmett reached out a hugged her instead.

"Bye Tiger!"

She laughed loudly as he gave her a bear hug. He let go and she turned towards me and gave me a little hug. She turned around and walked out, "Bye Edward, bye Emmybear!"

Emmett boomed with laughter, and I yelled, "Don't put to much pressure on your shoulder! Like lifting!"

"K!" She yelled back.

The door closed and I turned to Emmett. He had the biggest smile, "I call dibs," I said with a smirk.

He smirked back, "Don't worry I have my eyes on the Blondie I saw earlier."

I shook my head and sat down on the plush couch, Emmett sat on the recliner and looked at me, "YOU have to tell me what happened in the elevator," he pressed, he looked amused.

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked back to my new home and when I closed the door behind me everyone that was sitting in the living room turned towards me. Then I noticed my sister and Jasper here.

"SISSY," I yelled.

Alice smiled and jumped off the couch to give me a big hug. I loved this girl, we are so close. She understood so much and always made me feel better. I remembered when I first met her. She was so happy and hyper and made me happy when I missed my mom and dad.

Her parents had not died like mine but instead she was removed from her home. Her dad left when she was born and her mom was all that was left of her family. Her mom was a waitress but they didn't make enough for food. So her mom turned to selling drugs on the streets. They were doing so well, they got a new home and lots of food.

But one day when her mom was on the job she was caught and arrested. Alice was removed from her home and forced into foster care until Trace and Laken came to the rescue. She was adopted at age 5. But it wasn't until a year later we met and I was 6. But she was older than me by a month. One lousy month and it didn't stop her from taking charge and using the 'I am older than you' excuse.

But Alice did visit her mom on a weekly basis at jail. She is suppose to be realeased this year and we all are more than estastic. I met the woman before and she is so kind and nice.

I pulled back from the hug and turned to Jasper to give him one. Jasper and I are close too. He is so supportive of Alice and I will love him like family for that. He was protective of Rose, and I also. He was like our big brother.

"Hey sis, whats this I hear of you getting it on in an elevator with two guys," he smirked.

My mouth was open and eyes wide, everyone was snickering around the room.

"Okay its not what it looked like," I said throwing my hands up in defense.

That only made them laugh harder. I placed my hands on my hips and raised a brow. They all settled their laughs and dad patted the seat next to his on my fancy sofa. I cuddled to his side and looked at Jasper, who was still laughing.

"Then tell us what happened," Alice giggled nudging me with her elbow.

I sighed, "fine."

Everyone sat around looking at me and I started. I had to laugh at the way Jasper and dad reacted when I told them what Travis did. Ah… gotta love my overprotective family.

Like when I said 'he missed and hit me' they all finally realized I was holding an ice pack and they nearly went insane with yelling 'im gonna kill the bastard' or 'where the hell is he' and finally 'are you ok'.

After five minutes of yelling they all let me finish my story. And all of them were amazed.

Then Alice started laughing, "We cant leave you alone for 20 minutes and this is what happens!"

* * *

"Okay girls looks like this is it," my mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I guess," I said trying to hold back my own tears.

Rose was the first to break when she ran to mom and hugged her. I wasn't far behind joining the hug.

"I am going to miss the two of you," my dad said hugging us all.

We pulled apart and our parents walked towards the door, and leaving. Rose and I stared at the door before we looked at each other and smiled.

"We can do this," I smiled.

She pulled me into a hug, "I sure hope so."

I pulled back and looked at her, "So… you wanna go grocery shopping and have a movie party tonight?"

"Im in," Alice yelled from the couch.

"Alice you cant you have class tonight," Jasper whispered to her but we could hear. Her face fell and I quickly suggested something.

"We can hang out tomorrow? Maybe go to a club?"

They looked at me and smiled, "CLUBBING!"

"Okay well I am going grocery shopping, Rose wanna come?" She nodded and I grabbed my purse that was on the table and looked at Alice and Jasper who were cuddled on the couch.

"Okay you two, you can stay just make sure you lock up." Alice looked at me, "But I don't have a key."

"You do now," I said pulling out a key from my back pocket. She jumped up and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"You can come over anytime you like and stay. K?" She nodded and then her eyes lit up.

"I'm going to explore the condo!" Rose and I laughed and walked out yelling 'bye'

We walked to the parking lot and I saw my car and ran to it. "MY BABY!"

Rose laughed to me, "I know how you feel sissy, my BMW is my life. Well besides family," she laughed.

My car was bad ass, if I do say so myself. And yes I am not afraid to admit I was a daddy's girl because he bought this for me as a graduation present! That's what all of us got for presents. But I am in love with mine I think.

My Porsche Carrera GT is silver and on the inside its small but I love it. Rose got in the passenger seat and I got in the driver seat. She sighed and looked at me, "how are we going to fit our groceries in here?"

"I have a trunk," I said smiling knowingly. (I really don't know if they have them just go along with it=D)

"Barley! Its so tiny the most we can fit in there is Oreo and a bag of chips!"

"Not true," I said starting my engine and listening to it purr. I smiled and turned the radio up, 'Fake it' by Seether. Came on and before I pulled out of my space. Emmett and Edward came walking out of the building.

I looked at Rose and saw her gawking at them, "That's Edward, and the big guy is Emmett."

She looked at me and her eyes were wide, "Wow," she squeaked.

"You wanna give em a show," I asked my eyes wide with excitement.

She smiled and nodded putting on her seat belt. I turned my radio up, showing off of course. They looked like they were heading to class so I make this fast. Literally.

Since we were in the back we had plenty of room to show off. My windows were tinted so they wouldn't know who we were. I revved my engine a few times and they heard. Their heads whipped around to us and their eyes widened at the car.

I revved it again and made sure nobody was coming when I quickly backed up fast. I swerved and raced down the rows of cars. They were on the corner watching in amazement so when I turned and the back of the car jerked a little making it look professional. I was close and I had enough room so I decided to do a trick.

Rose and I were screaming and laughing and when I spun my car in circle in came in stop in front of the guys. Their jaw looked like it was about to fall off.

I turned my radio down and rolled down my window. Their eyes bugged when they saw it was me, so I decided to act like none of this just happened, "Hey Edward, Emmybear."

"I… um… uh… hey," Edward spit out.

Rose leaned across me, "Hey I am Rose, me and my sister are going grocery shopping see you later!"

She rolled up my window and turned the radio all the way up and I raced off leaving the boys speechless. We laughed and giggled all the way to the grocery store.

* * *

**EDPOV**

Wow. That was-

"That was hot," Emmett said staring the way the girls left.

"Wow," I mumbled.

We stood there shocked until I looked at my watch, "Emmett come on we are going to be late for class," I said running to my Volvo.

He hopped in beside me and I laughed when I saw the marks the girls left,"Emmett look," I pointed to the marks and he just laughed shaking his head.

"I think I am going to like this living arrangement," Emmett smiled.

"Tell me about it," I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh I will man. Just think one day their water wont work and they will take a shower at our place," he waggled his eyebrows.

"I wish. If their water doesn't work then I doubt ours will," I reminded him.

"Shit," I yelled looking at the traffic jam I had just entered.

"My professor is going to be pissed," I mumbled putting my head against the wheel.

"My class doesn't start until an hour so I am good," Emmett smiled, "Why don't you just run there? Its just a few blocks away?"

"I am not leaving my car," I growled.

He motioned to himself like it was obvious, "No way Emmett."

"I am not leaving my car with you do you think I am-" I stopped and my eyes caught Bella's car a few spots a head. I elbowed Emmett and pointed to it. He went to aggravated to happy.

"This day is so great," He said getting excited, "I am going to go say hi."

He stepped out and walked over to their car he knocked on the window. How can he possibly think they will roll their window down for him? They- wait they did. I jumped out and locked my car walking over.

He was talking, "… yeah I will!" he said excitedly.

I raised my eyebrows and stood by Emmett, "Edward," she smiled, "We keep running into each other today!"

I smiled back, "Hows your shoulder?"

She shrugged, "I had worse it doesn't bother me, I am naturally clumsy."

I nodded and Emmett elbowed me, "Edward I wont be home until late tonight," He winked at the girls.

"Why," I asked.

He smiled, "Because I get to go over and check out their place! I am also going to watch a movie with them on their flat screen that is bigger than ours! All while your in class. This is why you take day classes like me," He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

Rose leaned over and whispered in Bellas ear. Bella smiled again and looked at us, "You can come clubbing with us tomorrow."

I thought, I don't have any classes. But if I did I would gladly pass them up so I can dance with her.

"I would love to," I smiled at her.

"Great, hey the traffics moving. Well I see you guys later, bye!"

She rolled up the window as we went back to our car and took off.

And then in a sing song voice, "I get to go in their house, I get to go in their house and you don't!"

"Oh shut it," I mumbled.

He smiled and bounced in his seat all the way. By the way he was acting you wouldn't think he ever went to a girls house.

* * *

**BPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot and looked at Rose apologetically… but I don't think she saw it under all the groceries in her seat I piled on top of her.

I pulled into a spot near the front. Alice and Jasper's cars were gone so they weren't here to help us. I sighed and opened the door for Rose grabbing groceries off of her. When I could see her face again I laughed as she glared at me.

"Ha ha very funny. Now how are we going to take all these up," she asked looking at all our bags.

I shrugged my shoulder but winced when I remembered the accident, Rose noticed, "Your not hauling anything with your shoulder, got it?"

"Then how are we going to do this," I asked getting aggravated.

"Can I help you," I turned and looked at the man that was in a uniform.

"My name is George. I work at the _Lakeston. _I nodded and then he looked at Rose who was buried under all the bags, "Uh… hold on I will be right back. Then I smiled remembering my dad opening condo buildings around the state wide area naming them after my mom... well sorta like Laken's name. Sorta.

Two minutes later he ran out with a trolley. Something you would use to carry luggage in. We laughed as he loaded the groceries up.

"Hey I got to use my sources," he said laughing with us.

Rose was finally free and I opened the trunk getting the two bags that fit back there. We followed George into the building and in the elevator.

"That's it Bella, no more grocery shopping with your car. And if you do, get someone else to be your torture."

I sighed and nodded, "Yes mother."

The elevator reached our floor and we went to our door, "You ladies can bring this down when your done," George said after he pushed the trolley into the kitchen.

"Thank you," we yelled as he walked out.

We then sighed as we started putting away our $800 worth of groceries.

An hour later we finished after fighting over what should go where. I looked at the trolley and smiled, "You wanna ride this down the hallway," I said with an evil glint in my eye.

Her eyes lit up and we laughed pushing it out in the hallway. We shut the door and set the thing in the hallway. We stood on the bottom of it and started pushing with our foots and soon we were flying down the hallway laughing.

A door opened and someone walked out. We tried to stop but instead we ran straight into the person. Oh no.

We quickly turned and looked at the man, Travis. Oh Great.

"Are you okay," Rose asked jumping off and helping him up. He chuckled standing up.

"Yeah, its no big deal," He said staring at Rose in a lust full way. She blushed.

"My sister and I were just-"

He looked towards me when Rose gestured to me. I gulped and he smiled, "Well we meet again."

Rose looked confused, "This is Travis," I said and she immediately ripped her arm from around his shoulders. And did the last thing I expected.

She slapped him on the back of the head.

"Rose," I said amazed.

"Well he deserved it," then she turned towards Travis who was rubbing the back of his head, "What is your problem, do you think you can just go punch my sister! Are you mental!"

She was steaming and I was scared of my sister.

She poked his chest, "You are so lucky my dad isn't here. He would tear you to shreds. Jeeze! You even lay a finger on her again and I will have your ass!"

Rose stomped towards me and helped me push the trolley. We stopped when we saw Emmett standing there eyes wide.

"That was hot."

Rose blushed and I laughed. I turned and saw Travis stomp back in his room. Emmett put his stuff down on the trolley and started to help us push it back down.

"So what are you two getting into now," Emmett asked eyeing us. Then he turned to Rose, "Your sister is such a danger magnet."

Rose laughed and Emmett winked at me. We returned the trolley and Emmett walked us back to our room, "You can come in," Rose said shyly motioning for our door.

I opened the door and rolled my eyes. I walked to my room and looked inside one of my boxes for my movies when I heard Emmett's voice boom, "DAMN! YOUR PLACE IS GREAT!"

I giggled and grabbed the movie _The House Bunny_. This movie always made me laugh. I grabbed the movie and when I walked into the living room I stopped in my tracks to see Emmett and Rose in a lip lock.

Well that was fast.

* * *

Wowza! Okay next chapter will be the clubbing and some fights!! woohoo! LOL! Please review!! =D


	3. Bella's Drunk!

Hello my fellow readers =D this is part one of the club scene part 2 will come in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: I do not own Twilight, the songs Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls or Lovegame by Lady Gaga ft Marilyn Manson!!

* * *

**Meeting Eyes**

**Chapter 3: Bella's Drunk!**

**Bella POV**

I sat in my seat in the back of the class next to Alice with my hands typing furiously with all the information the professor is giving us. Alice on the other hand was not. When I looked up at her from the corner of my eyes, she was staring at me.

"What," I asked her in a whispered tone.

She smiled and started typing as she stated, "Somethings different about you, something good."

I stopped typing and looked at her, "what do you mean?"

She stopped to and smiled wider, "You are glowing with happiness, and I like it."

Continuing typing I asked, "How am I glowing?"

She giggled, "For one, you have been smiling since you entered this class. And to be fair, this class is one of the most boring, so it cant be the excitement of learning."

I snickered realizing she was right, "Sorry, I didn't realize."

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me from the corner of her eyes, "Something is up!"

Okay maybe she was right but I wasn't about to tell my crazy sister that. Especially if she knew it was about my newest crush. She would go ballistic.

"I don't know what you mean," I whispered.

Then she just stopped talking and typing and looked at me with wide eyes. And her smile was so wide, her face had to hurt.

"ITS ABOUT A BOY," she screeched.

Everyone in the room stopped and looked at us. I felt the blush filling my cheeks as I sunk down in my seat. Alice's smile didn't move and she was still looking at me for an answer. I just simply nodded and she giggled with joy.

"Ms. Olmsted, what is the reason you are interrupting my class," Mr. Dean asked with his fist on his hips tapping his foot furiously. Ugh college professors.

Alice didn't look phased as she stated, "Bella has a boyfriend!"

He rose his eyebrow and looked between Alice and I. Then a smile crept on his face, "So you two if you think you can just chat in my class about boys, instead of listening to me and getting your notes for the big test. Then you surly wouldn't mind coming down here?"

Alice looked at me and I am sure my blush had not disappeared. We stood and made our way down the row to the front of the room. On the screen he put on what we are studying and I was sure I would know the answer. Besides the last two minutes I understood everything. But what I looked at the slide he put up it was of the one piece of information I missed while whispering to Alice.

Sure I might have wrote it, but I didn't read it. Just as the question was about to be asked the door flew open and in came Emmett, distracting the professor from us.

Note to self: Do Emmybear one heck of a favor!

"Excuse me, but who are you to just run into my class like a maniac!"

Emmett just walked passed him and straight to me, "Hey Bella, there has been an accident you need to come quick! You too Alice!"

I felt my heart drop and I looked at Alice who mocked my expression probably. Emmett finished, "Their brother was just in a crash we need to get them to the hospital!"

Wait a minute! I don't have a brother! Why would he… oh! I think I get this. Mr. Dean looked sympathetic and let us leave. We raced out of the room with our stuff. I glanced at the clock and noticed I would miss a lot considering there is two hours left of class. I would have to find the notes from someone.

We ran out of the building and started laughing at Emmett who doubled over in laughter at us. "The look on your faces were priceless!"

We didn't laugh instead we hit him on the side of the head. He frowned and rubbed his head, "You idiot, you scared us!"

Emmett lead us across the street to Rosalie, she grinned when we saw each other and I gave her a huge hug along with Alice.

"Why did you kidnap us," I asked. They just shrugged and laughed, "well it might have been my fault," Rosalie said.

I raised my eyebrow at her and she pointed to Emmett, "Well I got off of work and Emmett didn't have a class. We started talking and we just decided to kidnap you and Alice."

I scowled at her while Emmett continued, "Well she told me how stressed you two were for the big exams coming. And I mentioned Edward needed a break too. So we decided to get you all off early so we can start our night earlier."

I glanced at Alice, she didn't look mad. But grateful! How can she be grateful We need to have those notes so we can study. And without our notes we can just kiss passing goodbye!

"Don't worry Tiger. Just enjoy this and worry later," I glanced at Emmy bear and sighed. I guess I did need this.

"Fine, but don't do it again! Agreed?"

They nodded their heads and Rose grabbed books handing them to Alice and yanked my hand pulling me down the sidewalk, "Now it is our turn, we get to get Edward out of the class. Emmett wanted to get you two."

"What about Alice," I asked looking back at my confused sister.

"Oh her and Emmett are going to be in the car, as our get-away."

"Oh oka- what! Our getaway! What are we doing!"

She giggled, "well…"

**Edward POV**

I hope my hand doesn't fall off. I have been taking notes non-stop. It seems the entire college decided to hold huge test just to get us stressed. Don't get me wrong, I love the medical field I am entering. I just don't like when they cram the stuff into two hour classes. So far I have only been in here for 40 minutes and I have at least 30 pages of notes.

Times like these I wish I was on a beach looking out into the ocean with a girl in one arm and a beer in the other. My perfect day.

Hmm… I wonder if Bella wants to go to the beach. I can only imagine what she would look like in a teeny bikini.

I can just picture her stepping out of the water, her hair wet, skin glicining, the tiny fabric leaving little to the imagination, and best of all walking towards ME.

Oh wow wow wow, change the subject Edward.

I felt my jeans tighten and quickly thought about bad things. Lets see: Volvo damaged, Volvo damaged, Volvo damaged.

Its not working! Okay um… oh I know. Emmett in a bikini!

Okay that defiantly worked. But I do need to work hard on getting that image out of my head. Gross!

"Mr. Cullen," the proffessor asked.

I looked up and noticed everyone looking at me, "Please answer the question."

I froze. Great just great. The person next to me quickly whispered, "Dude she asked what was the third step in the procedure."

I scanned my notes and relaxed when I saw the words step three.

Step Three: Bella, Isabella, Bikini

I slapped myself mentally, just as I was about to say the pathetic 'I don't know' the door burst open.

The person who was just filling my thoughts entered with her sister, Rose. Although it took me a second to recognize them with wigs. But I would know Bella anywhere.

Bella had on a black wig that went to her shoulders and bangs that cut straight across. Rose had a similar one just red.

"Who are you," the professor screeched. Bella and Rose laughed.

"Silly woman, we are here to give you good news," Bella smiled.

"Hotties," the boy next to me whispered. I nodded in agreement and continued to watch.

"Couldn't it have waited?"

Rose smiled and laughed, "No goofy, we had come to tell you, you have won the sweep states!"

Our proffessor looked confused, but then she screamed, "OHMYGODNOWAY!"

Who knew a fifty-year-old woman could scream like a fifteen-year-old. I chuckled, this must be Emmett's doing. I have stayed after class once and saw the papers from the sweep states scattered on her desk. It was for a vacation to Greece. I told him about it and he must have passed the news.

This was too good to be true. I looked at professor Jade jumping up and down with the girls. Which caused everyone to laugh. The girls then looked at something in her pocket and then looked worried.

Bella put on a smiled, "Okay Lilly Jade lets get you out of here!"

Rose took the giddy Professor Jade's hand and took of running down the hall. Bella smiled after them and looked up at everyone, "Well I guess everyone is dismissed!"

Everyone cheered and got up to head out, I jogged down the steps and she took my hand, "lets get out of here, the Dean is on his way!"

She pulled me out and we raced passed everyone to the front of the building. Emmett's car was on the curb and Rose was escorting Prof. Jade into a car. Okay?

We raced into the car and Bella pulled off her wig, releasing her beautiful brown curls.

"Way to go Tiger," Emmett yelled high fiving Bella. She giggled and Rose hopped into the car high fiving Bella.

Alice was shocked looking at Bella as was I. "Oh my goodness Isabella Marie! You did this! You? The perfect angel, the daddy's girl, miss goodie goodie?"

Bella nodded her head proudly and Alice screamed and reached back giving Bella a huge hug, "You're my idol now!"

We laughed and Bella looked at me, "It was their idea I just went along. They dragged Alice and I out of our class too. To relieve stress from school."

I nodded my head and reminded myself to thank Emmett later.

I looked at Rose, "Where are they taking her?"

She smiled, "My buddy from the auto shop took a car and is driving her around until they run out of gas." I laughed at their plan. The red head and the black haired girl were going to be on the most wanted list when they find out.

"How did you know the Dean was coming to the building," I asked.

Emmett sighed, "Alice saw him enter the building and text stop asking questions dude!"

I shook my head still amazed at this situation. Still wondering how they pulled this all off, my thoughts were interrupted by Alice gasping.

Bella groaned and sunk into her seat next to me, Alice turned around and looked at her with an excited expression. And I mean EXCITED.

"BELLA HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

Rose gasped and screeched in excitement hugging Bella, and Emmett looked at me from the drivers seat with a sympathetic stare. I, myself never knew four words could crush me.

I just froze, my heart was racing and everything around me went black. I pictured someone else holding Bella, whispering sweet nothings into her ear, kissing her, and hugging her like I wanted to do.

Jealousy hit me like a ton of bricks. I really wish I could rewind and fix it so she wouldn't even get the chance to meet whoever this man is.

Opening my eyes I took a deep breath and glared out the window. While listening to the conversation.

"No way Bella, is he cute! And why don't I know him! Wait… do I know him," Rose rambled.

I heard Bella sigh, "yeah you know him."

My heart was going faster as I squeezed the handle to the door.

"Well who is he," Emmett asked.

"Uh… well see you probably…uh…" Bella struggled.

I turned to look at her and she looked like she was thinking really hard to explain. So I decided to bail her out.

"Where are you kidnapping us to," I asked.

Alice and Rose glared at me for interrupting their conversation, or interrogation as I would like to call it. But Bella threw me a gracious look. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

I felt my heart beat faster at her beatiful smile. I went faster when I realized someone else is aloud to stare at it all they want.

"First," Emmett mumbled, "we are dropping the girls off at the salon. And then we are going to our apartment to get ready for tonight."

I glanced at the radio clock that read 4:55 PM. "Emmett it doesn't take me three hours to get ready."

"No it doesn't but it will take the ladies that long. Anyways if you let me finish," he said , "I was going to say when we are ready we are taking Bella's car to the salon, and then going to moms and dads to get something."

I raised my eyebrow and he looked at me through the mirror motioning me to be quiet. Our parents house is 3 hours away. So obviously he knows something I don't.

**Alice POV **

My sister is holding a very important life changing secret and wont tell me! She doesn't realize if I don't get it soon I will beat her up.

I looked up from my magazine and glanced at Bella through the mirror. She was sitting in the chair with curlers in her hair. She caught my gaze and I smiled.

"Oh Bellaaaaa," I sang.

Rose smirked and looked at Bella, "You should tell us. You know we wont leave you alone until we find out."

Bella sighed and looked at us, "Who do you think?"

I rose my eyebrow, "Um, if I knew do you think I would be asking you?" Truth is I knew, or at least I have a good idea that it is Edward Cullen. I just want her to say it.

Bella sighed and looked at her reflection, "Why am I getting my hair done?"

I groaned, "Because you are going to look gorgeous for the club tonight. Stop trying to change the subject Bella!"

She glared at me, "Well I think I have a crush."

Rose and I giggled, "Really?"

She smiled, "Yeah, its just, we don't know each other well. It' s just well… I like him."

Rose rolled her eyes at her obviousness, "Bella just say you like Edward will ya?"

Bella gasped and I laughed "How did you know," Bella asked.

Rose shrugged, "You seemed happier lately and its when you meet him in the hallway or just see him I guess."

"That's what I said," I smiled.

"Why don't you tell him," the lady doing Roses hair asked.

Bella shook her head, "I don't know if he will like me back."

I made a noise of distaste, "Bella, seriously? You seriously don't see his face light up when you guys talk? The few times I saw you two together your all goo goo eyes for each other."

Bella blushed and I giggled at her. Bella was shy when it came to this kind of stuff. But what are sisters for? I needed to find a way for Edward to ask Bella. And what better way to get a man to step up when somebody else wants the girl they like.

We can do it tonight. Edward will surly be turned on and want my sister. Bella might not like me being pushy but I don't care. If Bella likes someone who likes her back, why play dumb? Tonight I am going to give Bella the push she needs.

**Edward POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, I look good. I had a black tight t-shirt and jeans. My hair had gel in it and looked just right.

"Edward stop looking at yourself and get into the car now!"

I jogged into the living room and started laughing at Emmett. He wore jeans like me but his shirt was black and with hot pink letters it said 'rocket in the pocket.'

He tossed me the keys to my Volvo and he clutched Bella's keys in his hand. "I am so lucky."

"Why," I asked walking into the elevator.

"She has a sweet ass car dude, and I get to drive it," Emmett was basically jumping up and down.

"Just try not to wreck it,"I mumbled.

I was pissed, I am not going to lie. Bella had a fucking boyfriend. And chances are the asshole will be at the club and I would have to watch as he grinds with her or whatever.

"Dude, lighten up," Emmett said stepping out of the elevator.

"Why," I snapped.

He looked at me in shock, "are you on your cycle dude? Just a couple seconds ago you were all happy and now your all bitchy."

I flipped him off and he smiled patting my shoulder, "Don't worry man I do believe Rose told me who she likes and you have nothing to worry about."

We departed, and now as I am following Emmett to the salon I am replaying the words in my mind.

If she did have a boyfriend why shouldn't I be worried?

What was I going to do to this guy?

Would I be able to control my jealousy?

Why do I care so much about whom she dates?

Oh, I do believe I have a thing for Isabella Olmsted.

Emmett hopped into the Volvo and smiled, "Dude you should have seen them," he laughed. "I walked in there to give Bella her keys and they were all looking hilarious with their hair in curlers! They reminded me of my grandma!"

I laughed just thinking about it, "Where are we going Emmett?" I asked remembering what he said earlier.

He smiled, "Any electronic store."

I turned the wheel to the car and side glanced at him, "why?"

He chuckled, "I was talking to Rose and she told me a fun fact about Bella. When she gets drunk she is the most hilarious person you will know. She said when Alice and her take Bella to the bar they pretend to drink. Bella doesn't know that, but when Rose and Alice are completely sober and Bella is flat out drunk as fuck Bella is a entire new person. Bella doesn't even remember a thing!"

"Why doesn't Rose and Alice get drunk," I asked turning into the parking lot.

"So they can remember it. she said sometimes they do with her, but tonight they are going to let Bella think they are drinking and so are we!"

"And this involves electronics how," I asked walking into the store.

He laughed, "Camera, I am keeping some memories."

This can be fun. Bella drunk, I wonder what she is like, "Did Rose say what she did that was so funny?"

"No she said just to wait in see, she doesn't want to ruin it for us,"I nodded my head.

I tried to hide my excitement but I think my act didn't phase Emmett. But hey, hot chicks drunk, I am there. Especially if its Bella.

**BPOV**

I am officially trashy. Alice has decided it was dress your sister like she is for sale night. She dragged me into a store picked out the most shortest, tightest and reveling dress there, for me.

Alice and Rose on the other hand are not trashy looking, what the hell!

Alice is wearing a red cocktail halter dress that went slightly above her knees with silver heels. Her hair was its spiky self. She had red lipstick and red eyeshadow with dark eyeliner. Jasper was definatly gonna love.

Rose had on a silk baby blue dress. The straps tied behind the neck, and a white thick tie that was under the breast wrapped around the back and tied. It flowed out at the waist ending around the knees with white spiked heels. Her shiny Blondie hair was in waves. She had on pink lip gloss with baby blue eye shadow and dark eyeliner.

Now for me. Ugh. I was wearing a tight, short black dress (if that's what you want to call it). The thin straps tie behind my neck and the cleavage to my dress dipped extremely low in a swoop. On the stomach the dress was see through and the end of my dress happened to be ending right below my butt. And like Rose's dress there was a silver sparkly strap that wrapped under the cleavage and tied in the back. I wore silver heels that can kill me any second. I work sparkly lip gloss and silver eyeshadow with eyeliner. My hair was in big bouncy curls with a black headband and I had silver big loop ear rings.

And now I am being dragged against my will to the club. Jasper picked up Alice after work, Alice had been sitting on Rose's lap the entire time we were in my car so now that she and Jasper are going to meet us there in their own car Rose was definatly happier.

So like I said I was being dragged to the club against my will. Sad thing is, I am driving the car. Rose keeps throwing threats my way just to make sure I don't back out.

My sister DOES terrify me. The phone rang and Rose answered it, "Yes Emmett we are like 2 minutes away…is Alice there yet… I know isn't she hot tonight… yes, okay bye."

She sighed and looked at me with smiles, "The boys are excited." I giggled and turned on the radio loud, "Wanna show off," I yelled.

She smiled and nodded, I looked at the crowded highway and saw no cops. I giggled and step on the gas picking it up from 60 to 90. Rose screamed excited and I joined her.

We swerved through the cars and received honks and middle fingers, getting off the exit I didn't slow and went through the stop sign and saw the blinking lights of the club.

'moonlight' This was one of the most exclusive clubs. The line was long and it looked like it was one or two blocks long. I smiled and spun the car so it made a circle stopping right in our parking spot in front of the door. I rolled down the window and handed him our keys. He smiled and opened the door for me.

I then made a decision. I am making an entrance. If I was going to dress trashy then I would act it. Just for one night what can it hurt?

I put one of my silver heel covered feet out and slowly stepped out. He paused and checked me out smiling I reached in my top and pulled out a ten for him to park my baby. Rose grabbed my hand and smiled at me. We walked to the front, the bouncer didn't look twice and we were in. We heard the bouncer wolf whistle before we walked in.

Walking in was magical for us. We loved to dance to death. This place was huge. Lights flashing everywhere, lounges all over, huge bar and even some poles. Yes a man had designed this.

I looked at Rose and we giggled as we were whistled at. We scanned the crowd looking for the Alice, Jasper, Emmett or Edward.

**EdPOV**

Cant. Feel. My. Legs.

As soon as they walked in I swore most the male population looked at them. Bella looked hot. Super hot. And I cant even form a sentence or even a word.

Hot, hot, hot. Emmett was snapping pictures like crazy as Bella and Rose came over. Alice gave them hugs and handed Bella the first drink of the night. We all had beer bottles filled with non alcoholic beverages. Except Bella. Alice just brought them in a gave them to us.

I feel sorta bad for doing this but I was extremely curious. As Bella lifted her head back and took a drink of her beer. I couldn't help but be even more excited.

**2 hours later…**

Holy shit. I see why they do this now. Bella is awesome drunk. She is so loose and funny. Emmett must have had tons of pictures of the girls dancing and drinking.

"Hey I will be right back," Bella shouted and we laughed as she pushed everyone out of her way to get to the DJ. We looked at each other and looked back.

She whispered something to him and he smiled and nodded. She walked back to us and giggled, "Alice, Rose, we are so gonna do this," she screamed/laughed/slurred.

Everyone laughed at her while she laughed at hersefl. The DJ stopped the music and spoke into the microphone, _'Bella! My main lady! This is for youuu!!'_

Bella turned and waved at the DJ and then the song 'Lovegame' by Lady Gaga featuring Marilyn Manson started to play.

**BELLAPOV**

I grabbed Rose and Alice's hands and pulled them to the dance floor. We started to giggle and then we started in slow movements and as the music quickened we did too.

And when that happened we were dancing dirty. We were moving our hips to the beat and we were grinding. I felt another pair of hands on me grinding me. I grinned back and felt him clearly on my lower back. I asked him to put me on the table nearby and he lifted me up and obliged. I threw my hands in the air dancing around and I poked my butt outwards and shook it when the beat went fast causing giggles from my sisters.

I spotted the poles and danced my way over for the last verse. I climbed up so I was upside down and spun going downwards. And when I got to the bottom I grabbed the pole giggling and spun around it quickly. I don't know where all this energy was coming from but it was awesome.

I hopped up and did a little dance finishing the song. I don't even know where I learned how to do that. Oh well. OOO I like this song.

Another song I liked came on called 'Love Drunk' by Boys Like Girls. I raced through the crowd and found my girls dancing and I jumped in the middle and started dancing crazily with all of them laughing.

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard  
_

I threw my head back and whipped my hair around, shaking my hips and my arms were above my head. _  
_

_I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

The guys came over and started dancing crazy with all of us. Flailing their arms and laughing having a good time.

Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white

I grabbed Edward's hands and started dancing.

_You drove me crazy every time we touched  
But now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush  
_

He laughed as I started my crazy dance on him.

_  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now its just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye_

Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
Checking into rehab is everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I slowed down and moved my hips with his.

_  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over_

I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
I'll love you forever  
Forever is over  
We used to kiss all night  
Now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye

My crazy drunk eyes looked into his and we smiled at each other. Part of me wanted to kiss him and tell him I love him, and her, and her over there, and that guy. Hell I wanted to kiss and love everyone!

_  
Cause Just one sip would make me say  
I used to be love drunk  
But now I'm hungover  
Ill love you forever  
But now it's over_

We slowly leaned in and I gave him a kiss on the lips that lingered._  
I still taste it on my tongue  
_

As the song ended I pulled back and smiled biting my lip. He had a smug impression on, and he smiled, "I am definatley getting you drunk more often."

* * *

AHHHHH!! THEY KISSED! Next chapter we will finish the club scene and see what happened to the professor! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. IMPORTANT!

I want to let all my readers know that I am putting MOST of my stories on hold for awhile. I do admit I have a **bunch** of unfinished stories and it was mostly me experimenting what kind of story I want to write. I know some of you may despise me and I am sorry. I am not going to throw an excuse out there because I doubt anyone cares lol.

However, I am looking for people to take over some of my leftovers while I will finish the rest. If anyone is interested in the following stories please let me know by sending me a message;

"Worrying" and "Engaged" They are both Nanny fan fiction.

'We Can Get through This' Gilmore Girls Fan fiction.

'The New Fire Lady' Ghost Whisperer Fan fiction

'Meeting Eyes' Twilight Fan fiction.

Once again I would like to apologize. I didn't expect to be such a let down to whoever may read my stories. But FYI I am continuing whatever stories I didn't list above. I have a new story I have been working on for awhile that has my undivided attention. I know, I know I should've finished my others but inspiration has struck me and once that happens there is no stopping me. I am putting all my heart into this story and I hope you can give me a chance to make this up to everyone by letting me do this. So I understand if you don't want to follow my work anymore, but please believe me I am starting and FINISHING this piece.

As for my other stories they're on hold until my new piece, _**'The Hell of Being Alone in This World'**_ is finished.

Moving on to better news, Thanksgiving is tomorrow so Happy Thanksgiving to everyone =D

Sincerely,

DramaQueen1505


End file.
